1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for holding materials for storage, more specifically, to a transparent cooler for storing perishable foods.
For many years coolers have been regularly used for all types of working and recreational occasions. Whether the cooler is being used to keep items cold or warm, we use coolers when we're working and when we're playing. They go with us to construction sites and sporting events. We toss them into pickup trucks and fishing boats.
Unfortunately, due to recent international events including the threat of terrorism and other acts of violence, security measures have been tightened at many public events and venues. Safety and security for guests, employees, entertainers and players have always been a concern, but these recent events have prompted security measures that include exclusion or limitation of many items including the use of coolers from such venues. Many security measures include limiting the package size and type.
Commonly such events have continued to accept transparent packages and coolers due to the ease and ability to inspect the contents in an expeditious way.
The present invention's transparent cooler meets the demands of the new security measures and provides the user improved means to maintain and store perishable foods. The construction of the present invention's cooler includes side panels and a top cover that are made of a clear plastic or like material that allows the user or others to view the contents within the cooler.
In an additional preferred element in the construction of the present invention's end and sidewalls, the transparent plastic or like material has exterior panels forming envelopes. The envelopes provide means to insert sun reflective materials and/or interchangeable decorative coverings. The removable sun reflective panels can be inserted in any or all of the four sides and/or top creating a sun block barrier.
Artistically, the sun reflective panels may include pictorial or decorative coverings to suit the user or to reflect the event (favorite team, player, or the like).
Still yet another additional element of the present invention includes an alternate construction of the transparent cooler utilizing a top mounted lifting handle in lieu of end panel handles. The handle is supported by looped straps that wrap each corner of the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are containers for holding materials for storage. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,703 issued to Edward Cornish et al. on Jul. 25, 1972.
A patent was issued on May 24, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,731 to Tony E. Branscum. Another patent was issued to David D. Rocca on Nov. 9, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,215. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,307 was issued to Joseph M. Shink on Apr. 9, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 17, 1997 to Yoshiya Nishino et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,896.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,478 was issued to William M. Bostic et al. on Jul. 6, 1999. Another patent was issued to Melvin S. Mogil on Jun. 19, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,328. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,928 was issued to William J. Giacci on Jul. 9, 2002.